Jaune Arc, Texans Fan
by Nexus Bladeguard
Summary: Jaune is pissed that the Patriots shutout the Texans tonight...This is what happens.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and all references to NFL teams and players are used to be purely satirical.**_

 **Jaune, The Texans Fan**

It was a normal night in Vale, the people of the city were going about there business. Some were turning in for the evening, others were going out to enjoy the city's night life. That is where we find our main man, Jaune Arc. Having headed into Vale to enjoy watching a game of his favorite sport, football. He was in a local pub, enjoying his drinks with a few fellow Texans fans he met, stink eyeing those filthy Patriots that were dominating the game.

It was around the 4th quarter when he decided enough was enough. His team was being shutout, so he paid his tab, trying to keep calm. The Patriots fans were just cheering having a merry time, he scoffed leaving as he bid farewell to his fellow Texans fans.

The night air was still warm around this time. He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked to the bullheads back to Beacon, grumbling about those " Filthy Patriots", and how "Osweiller was fucking up all game".

He got on the bullhead, then he felt it, a boiling anger from deep within. Team CFVY's members Yatsuhashi and Fox just happened to be heading back as well. Still drunk, he made his way to the pilot, asking him if he could pass over the Emerald Forest. The pilot looked at the blonde, and was about to say no, but saw the look in his, the same as multiple hunters in training needing to blow of some steam, and nodded with a long drawn out sigh.

In a few minutes, the pilot announced they were over the Emerald Forest, Yatsuhashi and Fox were confused, then looked to Jaune. Who made his way to the side exit, opened it. Doing a two finger salute he shouted his thanks to the pilot.

What happened next made Yatsuhashi jump up, the blonde knight jumped straight out. He watched worried because he had heard around campus about his status as Beacon's "weakest student". Then sighed in relief as he saw him maneuver down the trees safely.

* * *

Jaune was surprising his self as he swung down the trees easily. Then once on the ground, he roared at the top of his lungs, "COME ON OUT, THE TEXANS DEMAND YOUR CORRUPT BLOOD!". The Grimm soon came in droves, and Jaune stood firm, a deadly glint is his eyes accompanied by his psychotic grin. He readied his blade and shield.

* * *

 _6 hours later…._

It was now well into the early morning. That was when a call went out to Pyrrha's scroll, calling for her to report to Ozpin's office immediately. Her eyes went wide as she saw Nora and Ren already up and ready, she got geared up. They rushed to Ozpin's office after seeing that their leader was absent. When they reached their destination, they saw Teams RWBY, CDRL, and CFVY gathered.

Ozpin looked at them dead serious, "You all maybe wondering why I have gathered you this early.". This was met by groggy confirmation. He turned on the feed from the Emerald Forest, what they saw shocked them. A mass of black bodies and white bone like masks and spikes, Grimm. The strangest thing was, they were surrounding one area, the camera zoomed in on the center showing a battered and bloody Jaune Arc.

Team CDRL, were shocked. Team CFVY was ready for action. However Teams RWBY and (J)NPR, had a single worried thought ' _Jaune'_. Yang spoke up first, "What are we waiting for we should be out there!", with that they all started to head for the elevator, before being stopped by Ozpin,"Hold on. This a mission, let me finish before you go rushing off.".

They reluctantly stopped and turned to face the headmaster. Ozpin continued, "You are to clear out the Grimm, and bring Mr. Arc back here immediately for questioning. Understood?". They all nodded and departed. Ozpin sipped his coffee with a slight smirk as he changed the feed to what is happening right now. The Grimm nearly culled by the lone blonde, _'What sparked this fierce display Mr. Arc?'_.

* * *

The teams arrived on the scene, ready for action and stopped dead in their tracks at the scene. From the horde they saw, all that was

left was Jaune, six Beowolfs, and 2 Ursa Majors. Jaune smashed a Beowolf's head with his shield, spinning with his blade to cut two more in half. Two clawed into his back and he grunted before bisecting one and flinging his shield into the other's throat. All that was left were the two Majors, as the last Beowolf had fled.

Gathering his anger and rage, he glared at Ursai, gripping his blade with both hands he roared, "FUCK THE DAMN PATRIOTS!" and cleaved their heads straight off. He panted and gasped for air as he retrieved his shield. Turning around he was met with the faces of his astounded friends, a confused Team CFVY, and a shocked CDRL. He looked at them confused, "What?". Pyrrha ran up and hugged him, "We were worried about you!", she had tears in her eyes. His other friends were about to begin the emotional reunion routine, but Coco reminded this was a mission, sort of. They began the long trek back to Beacon. Formed defensively around the clueless blonde knight.

Once they arrived, all but team JNPR were excused for the day. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were present as Ozpin stared at the blonde leader. He asked one question, "Why?". Jaune's answer stunned them in silence, "The spirit of the Texans demanded satisfaction from the forces of evil tonight sir. I answered the call.".

In all their minds, they had one thought, " _ALL THAT OVER SPORTS!?'_. He smiled, knowing they would never understand.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I was really pissed at the Texans performance tonight. So that, mixed with about 10 beers, and a healthy obsession of RWBY, birthed this.**

 **Enjoy bros, or don't. Your choice.**

 **Ya boy, Nexus Bladeguard**


End file.
